


Return(s) of The Once and Future King

by narutoslilwhiskers



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Returns, Arthur Whump, Canonical Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern Era, Nightmares, Once and Future King, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Reincarnation, Silly Boys, Whump, sneeze fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutoslilwhiskers/pseuds/narutoslilwhiskers
Summary: All kinds of ways Arthur returns, all in different time periods etc.Some inspired by music, art, tv shows etc.Taking prompts and requests as long as they have not been done here yet.





	

Down Pouring : Merlin finds him shivering, drenched head to toe from rain. His ears and nose are tipped red from cold and he looks miserable. Merlin's heart absolutely soars.  
Sunday Morning : Merlin is sitting in a Cafe one Sunday morning when his world comes back to life with little more than a nod of acknowledgement.  
Can't Lose Now : Merlin is waiting for Arthur to return but for now he is stuck walking behind the man who goes by Bradley on his way to work every day.  
If You Want Love : Who would have ever believed Merlin found Arthur...on a dating app of all places?  
Heavier Than Chainmail : Regularly- if not daily, Merlin returns to where he last sent Arthur off in hopes that it would be that day. Every single day he returns home heavy hearted.  
Who You Love : Gwen is the first he lays eyes upon but something is missing. Backpacking across Europe commences and Arthur finds more than he planed on even looking for.  
Bloody Hell : The year is 1920 and Arthur is very confused as to what in the name of all things holy Merlin is wearing. Turns out it's something called a tie.  
With A Broken Heart : Merlin knows how it feels to wake up from a dream of Camelot but Arthur has no idea.  
More To Come . . .


End file.
